Flicker
Description Flicker is a sneaky trickster able to disrupt foes with his debilitating abilities. Utilising his stealth, Flicker can plunge deep into enemy lines causing mayhem or grant his team stealth to initiate on unsuspecting prey. Abilities Willow Whisper (Perk) Flicker gains stealth and bonus movement speed when in brush for 2 seconds. Flicker can remain stealthed for up to 3 seconds after leaving the brush. However, taking damage, attacking or using abilities cancels the stealth (using items or his ULT won't cancel his stealth). *Flicker has true sight (he can see anything within his vision radius, even if it's something invisible like scout traps or stealthed enemies like Taka or Kestrel) while stealthed. ---- Binding Light (A) Flicker commands his fairies to swarm the target location for 2 seconds, dealing damage to enemies standing within it. When the effect expires, fairy light roots any enemy heroes still within the area. Stats * Cooldown: 6s / 5.5s / 5s / 4.5s / 4s * Energy cost: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 * Range: 8 / 8 / 8 / 8 / 8 * Damage per second: 80 / 160 / 240 / 320 / 400 (+ 25% CP) * Root duration: 1s / 1s / 1s / 1s / 1.5s ---- Fairy Dust (B) Flicker swirls fairy dust around him for 3 seconds, slowing and dealing damage to all enemies inside the area of effect. After 3 seconds, the dust will ignite, dealing a burst of damage. Stats * Cooldown: 14s / 13s / 12s / 11s / 9s * Energy cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 * Range: 4 / 4 / 4 / 4 / 4 * Slow: 35% / 40% / 45% / 50% / 60% * Damage per second: 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 180 (+ 50% CP) * Detonation damage: 60 / 120 / 180 / 240 / 360 (+ 100% CP) ---- Mooncloak After channeling for 1 second, Flicker and his allies gain stealth and bonus movement speed for a few seconds. The stealth will be cancelled when a hero uses an ability, attacks, or take damage. Cancelling stealth for one hero does not affect the others. *After a short time, that hero will stealth again so long as Mooncloak's durationhas not expired. *All heroes affected by this ability have true sight while stealthed Stats * Cooldown: 160s / 140s / 120s * Energy cost: 100 / 100 / 100 * Duration: 12s / 14s / 16s ---- Tips #Use Fairy Dust to slow enemies and then attack them with Binding Light. #Mooncloack is a global ability, meaning it affects everything on the map. So while you can use it to initiate combat, you can also use the stealth granted to save a fleeing ally. #Use your ultimate to stealth your jungler, making it possible for that ally to reach a fragile enemy undetected. Trivia * Flicker's full name is "Dr. Flitwick "Flicker" Stingsplatter IV." Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Melee Category:Roam Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Flicker